disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
I'm Your Girl
thumb|250px "I'm Your Girl" é uma canção bônus na trilha sonora de Descendentes, cantada por Felicia Barton. Em Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões, a canção é executada no episódio "Dia Glorioso", durante o show de talentos desempenhado por Lonnie. Uma versão cantada por Dove Cameron e Sofia Carson como as versões de suas personagens Mal e Evie em um vídeo musical. Letra You know I got it, I g-got it You know I got it I'm your girl Every time you miss the beat and life pulls you under When you need your rhythm back I'll be your drummer No matter where you're comin' from I'll see your true colors Oh, ooh, ooh Oh, oh, ooh, ooh If you come undone I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming You know I got it, I g-got it You know I got it I'm your girl I'll be whatever you need Call me and I'll come runnin' You know I got it, I g-got it You know I got it I'm your girl You know I got it I'm your girl I'm a little bit sunshine, a little bit starlight Sometimes when my halo slips I dance on the wild side No matter where you're coming from I know what it feels like Oh, ooh, ooh Oh, oh, ooh, ooh If you come undone I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming You know I got it, I g-got it You know I got it I'm your girl I'll be whatever you need Call me and I'll come runnin' You know I got it, I g-got it You know I got it I'm your girl And if the road gets rough I'm gonna be hanging tough Yeah, yeah, yeah You can get lost sometimes I'll be your neon sign, yeah, yeah 'Cause I'm your girl You know I got it, I g-got it I'm your girl If you come undone I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on To make the beat go on and on I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming You know I got it, I g-got it You know I got it I'm your girl I'll be whatever you need Call me and I'll come runnin' You know I got it, I g-got it You know I got it I'm your girl I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming You know I got it, I g-got it You know I got it I'm your girl I'll be whatever you need Call me and I'll come runnin' You know I got it, I g-got it You know I got it I'm your girl Vídeo Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson - I'm Your Girl (From "Descendants Wicked World") Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Descendentes Categoria:Canções de Heroínas